1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detecting device, and more particularly, to an optical detecting device having functions of gas emission and pressure reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wearable device having water-proofing function, heat-proofing function and cold-proofing function is widespread applied to different weather and circumstances. A conventional optical detecting device is disposed inside the wearable device to provide high-precision biological characteristic detection. The conventional optical detecting device provides waterproofing and dustproofing function, such as disposing the optical detecting component inside the holder in an air-tight wrapping manner, to avoid the optical detecting component of the conventional optical detecting device from being polluted by skin furfur, sweat, grease, ambient dust and/or suspension particle. Noise is produced in optical detection information by the foresaid pollution, and precision of the optical detection information is affected accordingly. Although the air-tight holder prevents the optical detecting component from the environmental pollution, the air-tight holder is easily split during the heating process of manufacturing the optical detecting device due to principle of thermal expansion and contraction, so the split holder is polluted by particles and the circuit board inside the holder may be short by liquid leakage. Thus, design of an optical detecting device having waterproofing and ventilation function is an important issue in the related industry.